Orange Star Elementary School
by Proserpina-FC
Summary: Chibi Fic. A/U All the adults are kids and all the kids are grown. In OSES the Son Family is getting more than they bargained for when Goku, Kakarotto, Raddiz, and Bardock make enemys with Vegeta.
1. August 28th The Horror

May the reign of the Chibi Warriors continue.  
  
Hello to all! My name is Ruby C. Lavender, but for the purpose of shorter titles and abbreviations, call me *Ruby.  
  
Proserpina: *Ruby, how many times do I have to tell you, THEY DON'T CARE!  
  
*Ruby: Shut up. Any-who! I got my first review on my original story, The Shame of Sayn. Thank you, Mr. Hobbitboy!  
  
Proserpina: They don't give a -  
  
*Ruby: Now on to the Disclaimers! First up: I don't own DB/Z/GT. I mean, really.  
  
Proserpina: But I own DB/Z/GT bad guys. He, he, he. Or, at least I own the monkeys. Raddiz, Nappa, the rest of the Saiyan race, evil humans, Cell -  
  
*Ruby: Cell?  
  
Proserpina: He's half Saiyan, isn't he?  
  
*Ruby: Um, I guess. That's what my story is about, sort of. So, with out further -  
  
Proserpina: Are you sure?  
  
*Ruby: Sure about what?  
  
Proserpina: Nothing really. I just wanted to interrupt you like you did me, TWICE!  
  
*Ruby: Oops, sorry.  
Orange Star Elementary School Chap. 1 - August 28th, the Horror  
The day was August 28th, the day that every child fears, no matter what race: Namek, Saiyan, or Human. In fact, on a hilltop in June Bridge, a new elementary school had opened, costing over 7 million zenni to build, supply, and furnish. The school was made to educate only the most gifted children in the reign, and beyond. Special tests were given to select these prodigies. And now, on August 28th, they were coming in as if they were celebrities.  
  
"Daddy, Daddy!" A small blue-haired girl ran up to the school doors. "Come on, Daddy! You don't want me to be late on the first day of school, do you?"  
  
"Bulma, sweetheart, if you don't slow down, you'll be in class before your teacher."  
  
"That's a bad thing?"  
  
Trunks Briefs gave a small laugh. The CEO of Capsule Corp. loved his daughter more than any material item, and it was safe to say that she would do him proud one day. "Yes, Lovely, that's a bad thing." Trunks scooped his newly announced first grader into his arms and went into the school.  
  
Other students were not as excited about school. Two other first graders scuffled behind the Briefs family, trying to come up with a last minute excuse.  
  
"Oh, Andrew!" The blonde girl sarcastically fell down. "I don't think I can go on!" Her brother grabbed hold of her waist and prepared for his act.  
  
"Don't talk like that, Angela!" He cried out. "You'll be all right. I wouldn't let it be any other way!" Andrew glimpsed toward his mother. She hadn't bought it.  
  
"Andrew! Angela! Get off that dirty ground!" Marron Chestnut eyed her twins. She was rich, a famous clothes designer, and smart. She couldn't understand why she couldn't find someone to help her raise her babies. Marron sighed. "And where is your cousin?" Marron turned back to her car. In the passenger seat sat a little boy in a blue suit. The boy noticed his aunt looking at him and ducked. All that could be seen was his red hair.  
  
"Matthew? Come out, Dear." Marron called. From the car, Marron saw her nephew's red hair shake a silent "no."  
  
In the parking lot, a mini van pulled up next to Marron's car. Matthew turned to the driver's window. He saw a black haired boy his age hop out, followed by a few smaller versions of himself.  
  
"Okay, everybody out!" Son Goten stuck his head into the door. "Is that everyone?"  
  
"Dad, there's not that many of us!" The oldest said.  
  
"He, he. I know." Goten patted his son's head. "Hey! Hey! You two had better stop biting each other." Goten ran toward his two little Saiyans that were wrestling on the pavement. Goten's second oldest son sat on the roof of the mini van, enjoying the show.  
  
Goten growled. "Goku! Kakarotto! Stop!"  
  
The boys stopped instantly in fear. Kakarotto stared at his father, barely noticing that his twin brother Goku's teeth were still latched to his arm. Goten walked back to his car to get his son's book bags. "Bardock," he called.  
  
Bardock said a short prayer, hoping that no one saw his brothers' stupidity. "Don't bother," Bardock's younger brother, Raddiz, said from the van's roof. "If they don't see it now, they'll see it later." Bardock walked back to his father. "Yes?"  
  
Goten gave his oldest a sad smile. "You know, Bardock, I haven't really been the same since your mother died." Bardock hung his head and Goten lifted it back up with his hand. "No. Please, son. She was sick. It was her time to go." Goten choked out a reassuring smile. "I know it's hard but we have to be strong. And I know it's really not fair to ask you this but - Well, I'm going to need your help in raising the boys. I need you to help me look after them."  
  
"Yes, Father."  
  
From the top of the van, Raddiz heard everything. He watched his little brothers squabble below and knew that even if he didn't like them, he still had to protect them.  
  
Just then, a large red limousine speed into the parking lot. It headed straight toward the unaware twins still fighting on the ground, and held no signs of stopping.  
  
"Bakas, watch out!" Raddiz leaped off the van and shot a ki blast straight the car's front tire. The car swerved and missed Kakarotto and Goku by a hair. The boys looked up, completely ignorant of what just happened. Goten jumped out in front of the limo, angry enough to become a legendary Super Saiyan.  
  
"Who do you think you are driving that fast in an elementary school parking lot!" Goten's ki levels rose higher with every word. Bardock dragged his shell-shocked brothers toward safety.  
  
The car door opened to reveal a very large man at least three times large than Goten. A crowd began to appear at the scene. The large driver quietly made his way to the passenger door and opened it. A man much smaller, but even more frightening, came out of the car.  
  
"Someone please give this monkey a banana so that he'll shut up."  
  
Goten stood in horror. The only thing that his mind could hold was that he would soon see his wife again.  
Ooooooo. Cliffhanger. Actually, I just got lazy. Tune in next time so that I can't introduce everyone else! Review and I'll tell you why there are two Goku's! Or who Andrew, Angela, and Matthew are (you can probably figure that one out). 


	2. Hate

May the reign of the Chibi Warriors continue.  
Hello to all! My name is Ruby C. Lavender, but for the purpose of shorter titles and abbreviations, call me *Ruby.  
  
Proserpina: Can I tell everyone about the story?  
  
*Ruby: Sure. I'm just gawking at these reviews. You tolerate me! You really tolerate me!  
  
Proserpina: Anyway. So far we've met Trunks Briefs and his daughter Bulma; Marron Chestnut - You couldn't come up with a better last name than that?  
  
*Ruby: I'm beginning to think FUNimation never gave Krillin a last name.  
  
Proserpina: Me too. Marron Chestnut, her twins Andrew and Angela, also known as 17 and 18, and her nephew, Matthew, also known as 16.  
  
*Ruby: Android 16 looks so like a "Matthew," don't you think?  
  
Proserpina: And last but not least: The sex addict, Son Goten, and his sons Bardock, Raddiz, Kakarotto, and Goku!  
  
*Ruby: Goten is not a sex addict! Just because he has four sons doesn't mean anything!  
  
Proserpina: Riiiight. Then how come later in the story he hits on the -  
  
*Ruby: DON'T TELL THE STORY! Now. On to Disclaimers.  
  
Proserpina: You still haven't told us why there are two Gokus.  
  
*Ruby: I believe that it's about time that Kakarotto became known! The other reason is coming soon. DISCLAIMER: I don't own DB/Z/GT. Did I really have to say it?  
  
Proserpina: Yes.  
  
*Ruby: And it's now time for my OTHER disclaimer!  
  
Proserpina: Please, spare us!  
  
*Ruby: The Official Disclaimer of Ruby C. Lavender, or the O.D. Ruby!  
  
Please do not try to sue me because I do not own my mind. After losing it seventeen times, it was repossessed by the IRS. I can't even pay attention because I don't make sense. If, for any reason, you do not believe me, contact your local bank for further details. My reality checks bounce and my lease on life expired during Y2K. Loansharks have eaten my goldfish and are now threatening to sink my kayak. The only thing I had left was my friendship, but then I sold it.  
  
Proserpina: OH DENDE, PLEASE SPARE US! Oh, no, wait, it's over. Never mind.  
  
Orange Star Elementary School Chap. 2 - Hate  
  
The car door opened to reveal a very large man at least three times large than Goten. A crowd began to appear at the scene. The large driver quietly made his way to the passenger door and opened it. A man much smaller, but even more frightening, came out of the car.  
  
"Someone please give this monkey a banana so that he'll shut up."  
  
Goten stood in horror. The only thing that his mind could hold was that he would soon see his wife again.  
  
"Aww. What's wrong, my filthy little friend? Has your slither of courage left you?"  
  
Goten stood, baffled, unable to comprehend why the greatest threat to the Saiyan throne stood before him. King Cold and his slithering sons behind him, Frieza and Cooler laughed heartily at Goten's blank stare.  
  
"What- what are you doing here?" Goten stuttered.  
  
"Ha, ha. If you must know," King Cold said, "My sons are enrolled here for schooling." King Cold glanced down at Frieza and Cooler. At first he smiled at them, but then a sour look swept across his face. "Of course if I had known chimpanzees were going to be their classmates, I would have never brought them here."  
  
It was true that many different races were attending the new schools that were opening in the June Bridge area. Humans had been graciously opening the planet to aliens for about a decade, hoping to absorb new technology. Many of the aliens were wanderers anyway, or enjoyed the way the Humans were almost humbling themselves before them. Even Saiyans came to live on Earth. As Vegeta became overpopulated, small colonies began to appear, but still loyal to the Queen. To them, the Humans sucked but their planet was pretty nice.  
  
Son Goten had been one of those Saiyans. After moving to earth a few months ago, he had heard that the Humans were building new facilities in June Bridge that would "accommodate" the new, diverse population. The Humans secret plan was to expose their culture to as many of the aliens' children as they could. If they could win the acceptance of the generation, who knew what trust from other worlds the Humans could gain in later years!  
  
"If I had known lizards were going to be my sons' classmates, I would have never brought them here either." Goten scolded. His hate for the Cold Empire soon began to replace his shock and fear.  
  
"Calm down! The both of you! There will be no violence at this school!"  
  
King Cold and Goten both turned puzzled, as a young woman came running to them from the school.  
  
"Ah, yes. Principal Mendo. Could you please explain to me how monkeys could pass your so called advance tests?"  
  
Principal Proserpina Mendo pushed her way through the unease crowd. "King Cold, I'll have you know that Son Goten is blessed with four very intelligent sons!"  
  
King Cold turned to Goten's "very intelligent sons." The two youngest, Kakarotto and Goku, layed at the bottom of the four-boy huddle. Goku still hadn't found the strength of will to remove his mouth from Kakarotto's arm.  
  
King Cold cocked his eyebrow and gave a cough. "Yes, well," he stated flatly to Principal Mendo," to you I suppose they would seem intelligent."  
  
Principal Mendo was not fazed by the insult. Instead she wrapped her finger around one of her curly, red locks and smiled. "Do you say that because I am human - or because I am female?"  
  
Cold was a bit shocked by the woman's response, but he'd be darned if he'd show it. Especially with snickers come from the "audience." "My dear lady," King Cold hushed cautiously. "Believe me when I say it: I have nothing against the Human race and as for your sex? I have a renowned admiration for women. What I meant by my assertion was that your immense love for children sometimes blinds you of their- imperfections."  
  
"IMPERFECTIONS?" Goten raged, splicing the silence that Cold was trying to keep. "My boys have no 'imperfections', King Cold!"  
  
"Ouch! Goku why are you BITING ME!"  
  
Goten jabbed his finger at Cold's driver. "If anyone has 'imperfections' it's this man! He sped in here like it was a highway, and nearly RAN my boys over if it wasn't for my other son!"  
  
Principal Mendo turned to King Cold. "Well I'm sure, Mr. Son, that this ordeal can be solved peacefully enough." Mendo tapped her foot. "And as for the REST OF YOU -" The crowd of teachers, parents, and very confused and scared students, stepped back; many tried to act like they never noticed the fight. "It is now 7:49 and we have a school to open." Principal Mendo gestured King Cold, Goten and their sons inside to her office while others continued to prepare for school. Cars were still coming in and the parking lot was filling fast. One car had parked before Goten, but the occupants still hadn't left. Instead, they watched from inside, humored by the events.  
  
"Hmmm. Well then, I hope that those poor boys will be all right." A small, tired voice said.  
  
"Are you kidding, Master! That was the funniest thing I've ever seen! What idiots! Who ever thought that school could be this fun!"  
  
"Yeah! Who ever thought that school could be this fun!"  
  
"Yeah! Who ever thought that school could be this fun!"  
  
"DON'T DO THAT!"  
  
That back door to the car flied open. Out fell two small, blue boys and a larger, green boy. From the driver's side came Dr. Gero. "You three are the idiots. Cell, you need to learn to control your hot temper. It is a common weakness in battle."  
  
"Whatever." Cell got up and stood atop his "little brothers." Aqua and Turq fumbled to get up.  
  
"Cell, get off us!" they whined in unison.  
  
"Sure!" Cell climbed off his lessers, making sure to step on their various weak spots.  
  
"Enough!" Dr. Gero barked. "Let us depart."  
  
"Yes, Dr. Gero!" All three replied.  
  
*_* ^_^ $_$ O_o O_O ^_,^ -_-' *_* ^_^ $_$ O_o O_O ^_,^ -_-' *_* ^_^ $_$ O_o O_O ^_,^ -_-'  
  
I just can't write too much. I'm pathetic.  
  
Proserpina: Well I'M the Principal!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Ruby: Review. Please. I don't even care if you flame, just review. I NEED ATTENEDTION!!! 


	3. Countdown to 8:00

May the reign of the Chibi Warriors continue.  
Hello to all! My name is Ruby C. Lavender, but for the purpose of shorter titles and abbreviations, call me *Ruby.  
  
Proserpina: I'm the Principal! I'm the Principal! I'm the Principal! I'm the Principal!  
  
*Ruby: And I thought I was deluded over a few reviews. Six so far!! MORE! I NEED ATTENDTION!!  
  
Proserpina: You reviewed yourself, so actually you have five.  
  
Ruby: ~_~ Speaking of reviews. I bet somebody (cough*reviewer*cough) will be happy to know that Veggie will be introduced in this chapter -  
  
Proserpina: As will as the rest of MY lovely students (most of them anyway). (^.^)  
  
*Ruby: But the fourth chapter will only be posted if I know someone's actually reading this and liking it! (~.~')  
  
Proserpina: So no fourth chapter until 12 reviews! Four reviews per chapter. Not counting the two *Ruby forced unto there. So that means 14 reviews! (o.-)  
  
*Ruby: I'm getting depressed. Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT. Okay that just made me more depressed. And, WARNING: I AM AN IDIOT-_- In the first chapter I said that Bulma was a first grader and she's a second grader. Also, I've been asked why is everyone is so young; and been told that there is inconstancy in the first chapter. I don't really believe that, but hey that's what you guys are for. Tell me if you think there is inconstancy in any chapter. As far as the ages: In the Buu saga Trunks was in third grade and Goten was in second. Six-, seven-, and eight-year-olds can be just as devastating yet aware as teenagers. (o.-)  
  
Proserpina: And one other note of *Ruby's lethargy: Kazi Roshi is the evil half of Lunch. *Ruby knows that Lunch's other half has a name of her own, and that it begins with Ku-. She was just too lazy to research for it, but FYI:  
  
Kaze = wind  
  
Kamikaze = Divine wind (Kamikaze airplane pilots ran suicide missions in WW2 and a "kamikaze" person is an extremely reckless person who seems attracted to death. Perfect for Evil Lunch.)  
  
Kazi's REAL name = sneeze (Lunch sneezes to change. Get it! (^_^) (^_^))  
  
*Ruby: Lethargy? You've been reading my vocabulary words again! Orange Star Elementary School Chap. 3 - Countdown to 8:00  
  
Children ran up and down the sleek new hallway of Orange Star Elementary School; some were excited, others were trying to escape their bad reality.  
  
In front of Mr. Dende's first grade classroom, there was one little boy that was too afraid to even run. Instead, he clung to his father's leg and tried to become invisible.  
  
"Killy-chan?" Lunch Roshi called to her husband's leg. "Killy-chan, school is NOT scary! Would I lie to you?"  
  
A small, bald, head poked from behind Tien Roshi's leg. "Don't call me 'Killy-chan' in public," a hoarse voice whispered. "Its embarrassing!" The shiny head disappeared back behind his father.  
  
Kazi Roshi just couldn't stand her little brother. "KRILLIN! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT'S EMBARRASSING!"  
  
Kazi grabbed hold of Krillin's head and yanked on it abruptly. Tien and Lunch watched in shock as Kazi pulled the crying Krillin off Tien's leg and dragged him onto the floor by his head.  
  
The Roshi family elder, Master Roshi walked in the direction of the commotion. He was displeased enough by the lack of beautiful, young women at the school. Tien sure did have a legion of them when HE was in elementary school! Oh, how the times have changed. The third grade teacher he had just been talking to was plenty beautiful and young, but dumber than a boy in girls club. HE didn't even want to flirt with her.  
  
"Kamikazi, get off that boy!" Roshi strolled behind his grandson, Tien. "If their one thing Krillin doesn't need it's a crazy little girl like you beating the crap out of him!"  
  
Tien turned eye to Master Roshi. "Um- Well put, Grandfather."  
  
Kazi gave her great-grandfather an innocent smile and kissed Krillin on the top of his head. "I LOVE Killy-chan, Master Roshi!"  
  
"I know, I know; but leave him alone."  
  
Krillin sniffed. "Yea, Kazi."  
  
"Hey!" The Roshi Family's moment was screeched to a stop by a rude, loud, ANNOYING voice. "Every last one of you bald eagles had better put on a hat, 'cause those shiny heads are going blind SOMEBODY!"  
  
The Roshi Family turned to see the "infamous" Son, Raddiz, and little Kakarotto gawking behind him.  
  
"Excuse me," Master Roshi noted, "but aren't you one of the boys from the parking lot incident." He had followed the Principal outside.  
  
"Yeah," Raddiz said flatly in a "what's-your-point" tone.  
  
"So then," a sudden voice appeared, "shouldn't you be quiet since you've already once today." A little boy with loud, black hair walked out of the second grade room.  
  
Raddiz turned to the boy and gave him as deadly a glare as a seven-year-old could muster. Kakarotto, who had made it his goal to be like his big brother, tried to mimic Raddiz's gestures.  
  
Master Roshi laughed. "I couldn't have said it better myself!" The boy glanced warmly at Roshi before returning a cold stare at Raddiz.  
  
"Raddiz! Kakarotto! Don't run so fast!" Goten had caught up to his sons and was unaware of the situation; but he was aware of the "celebrities" in his presence. Goten double-took between Master Roshi and the boy.  
  
"You're Master Roshi!" Goten exclaimed in disbelief. "You are the principal native born strength on Earth!" Goten turned to the boy. "And you-" Goten's voice humbled and he gave a small bow. "You are Prince Vegeta."  
  
Prince Vegeta gave pleased smirk at the reactions of all those in range.  
  
"It was awkward to see King Cold, but you? My Prince, it is an honor."  
  
Vegeta gave a nod of approval. He didn't have a clue what 'awkward' meant, but the 'honor' part sounded pretty suitable.  
  
Raddiz stared bug-eyed at Prince Vegeta. Raddiz was as old as he was and yet his dad was BOWING to him! What the Hell!  
  
"Attention, parents, staff, and students," the PA system chimed in Principal Mendo's voice, "classes will begin in less than five minutes. I ask that all please go to their appropriate classes now."  
  
"Okay, Killy-chan," Lunch said, "I'm going with Kazi-chan, and Daddy will go with you."  
  
"And I'm going home." The tired elder went off in search of an exit.  
  
"Raddiz, I'm going with the twins. Will you be all right?" Goten pulled Kakarotto towards him.  
  
Raddiz looked between his dad and the Prince one more time before finally saying, "Yeah. No problem, Dad." Raddiz walked pass Vegeta into his class. Vegeta stood, hearted. He smiled and motioned with his head for Kazi to come in.  
  
"What a quiet, little boy," Lunch commented.  
  
"Yeah, well, whatever." Kazi ran into classroom, pulling her mother along with her.  
  
*DANCE*(^_^) (^_^) (^_^) (^_^) (^_^) (^_^) (^_^) (^_^) (^_^) (^_^)*DANCE*  
  
15 little children scurried around in Mr. Dende's first grade room. The room was filled with bright colors and various nik-naks from Namek, Dende's home planet. Dende had came to earth no more than a year ago, at the advice of his Saiyan friend, to work in education. The parents and guardians of some of them sat in the back, enjoying the refreshments and boasting as much as they could about their prodigies.  
  
"Let us all sit down," Mr. Dende called to the children. The students defiantly hurried to sit at the five tables in the middle of the rather large room. "My name is Mr. Dende and I will be your teacher." Mr. Dende walked around the room, smiling at his students, especially the Namekian in the third table. Mr. Dende looked directly at the gynandromorph and gave a look of comfort. 'We are the only one's here of our kind, little one. I hope you will regard me, as I will protect you.'  
  
"Now so of you may think that school is scary. But I assure you it is not. In fact," Mr. Dende gave a sly smile to a girl with big, black eyes, "I plan to make learning fun and exciting. Very exciting. We will do experiments in science, read scary stories in language -"  
  
"We don't know how to read!"  
  
"That would be the point of teaching." Mr. Dende said. "I'll show you so many different things; things that you've probably never even thought of before in your WILDEST dreams!"  
  
"This guy should have been an actor instead," a mother whispered.  
  
The students stared in awe at their teacher. 'Well now,' He thought, 'I have their attention.' Mr. Dende clapped his hands together. "To start off the first day of our great adventure, let us introduce ourselves, starting with table one."  
  
Andrew snapped to reality when he realized that meant him.  
  
"Rise and introduce yourself here." Mr. Dende pointed to the he was standing at, the middle of the circle of tables.  
  
Andrew grabbed Angela's hand and they together made their way to the middle of the room. Both of them were wearing navy blue suits with anchor buttons; Angela's having a skirt.  
  
Dende blinked in confusion. "One at a time, please."  
  
Andrew gave his teacher a hard stare. "I never do anything without my sister. Sir."  
  
Mr. Dende smiled. "I am sure that you use the bathroom without you sister." Giggles exploded at the mention of 'bathroom'. Marron sat in the back. She knew Andrew's response before it was said and prepared herself to be embarrassed by it.  
  
"No. I use the bathroom with her, too. My mommy says we shouldn't, but it's scary in there alone." Laughter echoed again, and this time, not by just the students.  
  
Mr. Dende sighed. "You are growing older everyday, young one, and everyday you will face new challenges that will require you to think, and act, for yourself. I am glad that you love your sister so much that you heed her help, but you don't always need it."  
  
Andrew looked thoughtfully at Mr. Dende and Angela. He gave a deep sigh and let go of Angela's hand.  
  
"Now," Dende said. "Tell us who you are."  
  
"Hello, my name is Andrew Chestnut, and I'm a sadist."  
  
"Hi, Andrew!"  
  
Marron slowly sunk into her chair.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What did he just say?"  
  
"I know his just didn't say he was a sadist!"  
  
"I'm sure that's not what he meant, ladies and gentlemen!" Dende nervously settled the parents down. "N- next please!"  
  
Angela made her way to the 'stage'. "Hello," she said in the same fashion as her brother, "my name is Angela Chestnut, and I'm an anti-pacifist. Which is pretty bad 'cause my cousin is like that."  
  
Marron mentally screamed out for a paper bag to cover her face with. How could she be cursed with such evil - cute, but evil - children!  
  
"Next, please!" Mr. Dende barely squeaked out.  
  
The last student at table one was a strange one. He had bright orange skin and hair like a Saiyan's, but white. He wore a black shirt with black jeans and black boots with a white star on the front. He trotted to the center of the room and looked around with little interest.  
  
"My name is Jeice. Just Jeice. Any questions?" He said with a sly smile.  
  
From table five, Kakarotto raised his hand. "Yes?"  
  
"How do you spell that?" Jeice was taken by the question, but answered.  
  
"You spell it J-"  
  
"It doesn't MATTER how you spell that!" Kakarotto jumped out of his seat and waved his finger in front of Jeice.  
  
For the third time, the occupants of Mr. Dende's first grade room were laughing intensely. The only ones not laughing were the victim, Jeice, Marron (who was still too embarrassed to do much), Marron's twins (who love violence, yes, but were repulsed by fake wrestling), and Mr. Dende.  
  
"EXCUSE ME, BUT THAT WAS NOT CALLED FOR AT ALL!" Mr. Dende roared at Kakarotto. The classroom suddenly fell quiet, even the parents were put on edge.  
  
Jeice slunk back to his seat and glared at Kakarotto. 'That was the boy from outside. What a jerk!'  
  
"May I PLEASE, have table two come up," Mr. Dende said. 'I should have stayed on Namek.'  
  
A girl with little golden curls skipped to the center and began her speech on her love for butterflies and cats. As she spoke, Angela poked Jeice on the arm.  
  
"That was real stupid, what he did," she whispered to him.  
  
Jeice looked up. "You talking to me, bright eyes?"  
  
"That was real stupid," she repeated, "I'm sorry he felt the need to do that. Really!"  
  
Mr. Dende looked slightly toward them, having heard every word. Normally he would have stopped such an interaction, but it did have sincere motive. "Thanks!" Jeice smiled.  
  
"-I also have a red cat named -"  
  
"Cats are great creatures," Mr. Dende cut the girl off, "But right now we would to know YOUR name."  
  
"Sorry, Mr. Dende." The girl pouted in a southern accent. "My name is Katherine Annie Lott. My momma just call me Kimmy. Hi, Momma!" Kimmy waved to her mother in the back.  
  
"Thank you, Kimmy."  
  
The next boy to go up was wearing an identical outfit to Jeice. He stood in the middle for a few seconds, staring at the patterns on the floor. He pulled at one of his bluish bangs and spoke. "My name is Zarbon. I'm a solider in-training." Zarbon look at Mr. Dende for further instructions. "I'm also not a very good public speaker." Zarbon walked quickly back to his seat.  
  
"One can only expect so much."  
  
(~.~) *BLAST* /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\(( (*.*)*HIT*  
  
In the second grade classroom, the bell had rung and yet the teacher still wasn't there. Instead the rowdy class ran around examining the new environment and introducing themselves to anybody that would listen.  
  
In a corner, Prince Vegeta sat willingly still, listening to Bulma Briefs tell her life story from infancy on up. 'This girl just won't quit' he thought. Vegeta looked around for an exit from the dying conversation (if you could call it that) but found no solution. He didn't really know anyone there, except for - Frieza. Oh, how he hated Frieza. And then of course, there was that boy Raddiz. And what was with that boy? He sat no less than three feet away from Vegeta, staring at him. From time to time he would glance at Bulma but he stayed focus on his hate for Vegeta.  
  
"- But when I was six, I got this REALLY cool chemistry set from -" Bulma had gotten into her 'favorite birthday presents' by the time she realized the attention she was really getting. "Um, Vegeta, is it?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why is that boy staring at us?" Bulma looked over her shoulder at Raddiz  
  
"Oh, him?" Vegeta said, glad that Bulma was distracted from her stories. "I scolded him a few minutes ago for teasing an old man and I guess he's just sore about it. I don't know why. I AM the Saiyan Prince after all. I can't let my Mother's subjects go around, disgracing the Saiyan name." 'Vocabulary words pay off,' he thought.  
  
Bulma gazed at Vegeta with bright, wide eyes. "That's so nice of you!" she said. "You're so smart, too!" 'Vocabulary words REALLY pay off,' Vegeta thought.  
  
Raddiz gaped at Vegeta's words. There was no way that he was going to let his honor be slurred by ANYONE!  
  
"YOU!"  
  
Vegeta and Bulma jumped at the sudden sound.  
  
"First of all, 'Prince Vegeta'," Raddiz jumped right in Vegeta's face, "looking at your ugly face is defiantly NOT on my to-do list! Second, the only reason why I'm sitting THIS close to you is because I'M actually interested in what Bulma has to say! Me and my brother love science stuff."  
  
"Really?" Bulma had perked back up.  
  
Raddiz smiled. "Yep! Me and my brother are two of the most smartest Saiyans on this planet!"  
  
"'Me and my brother'? 'Most smartest'?" Vegeta laughed. 'If he's going to try and steal my entertainment he should use much better grammar.' "Dictionary's in the back, fool! Ha, ha, ha!"  
  
Raddiz was ready to punch Vegeta until the door swung open and a tall man stumbled in.  
  
"Sorry I'm late! Sorry I'm late!" He chanted. After straightening himself, he gave a proud smile. "I am the second grade teacher!" He announced to fifteen clueless students and nine angry parents/guardians.  
  
"And YOUR name would be?" Trunks Briefs inquired irritated.  
  
"Who, me?" The man responded. "Oh! I'm sorry! I'm Mr. Satan!"  
  
(*.*) ( *-*-* (-_-) *-*-* ( (*.*) *Goku blasts enemies from both sides like in beginning credits.*  
  
Proserpina: (O.o)  
  
*Ruby: I know.  
  
Proserpina: (O.o)  
  
*Ruby: Tell me about it.  
  
Proserpina: (O.o)  
  
*Ruby: Review, please. 


	4. Kakay, Killy, and Veggie Makes Three

May the reign of the Chibi Warriors continue.  
Hello to all! My name is Ruby C. Lavender, but for the purpose of shorter titles and abbreviations, call me *Ruby.  
  
Proserpina: Stop SAYING that.  
  
*Ruby: Welcome boys and girls, to the Fourth Chapter! Here's a small chart of the classes. Everyone else should be introduced in this chapter.  
  
Proserpina: Don't you mean three charts?  
  
*Ruby: (-_-')  
  
Proserpina: You know, I have the power to send you to Hell right now SO YOU HAD BETTER STOP GETTING FRESH WITH ME, *RUBY!!! ``(~.~)``  
  
*Ruby: (*.*)  
  
Proserpina: Thank you.  
  
*Ruby: Forget the charts, I need to finish the beginning of this story!  
  
Proserpina: You mean I nearly bruised my soft lil' voice box get pissed at you for nothing?  
  
*Ruby: I don't own DB/Z/GT. Of course, if you read ANY of the chapters before this one you should already know that so I don't see why I should repeat myself.  
  
Proserpina: Like anyone listens to YOU.  
  
Orange Star Elementary School Chap. 4 - Kakay, Killy, and Veggie Makes Three  
  
"THE DEVIL IS OUR TEACHER!"  
  
Children run about classroom 2 in complete chaos. Girls scream to be held by their parents. Boys grab anything remotely sharp. Kazi pulled out her 35 automatic. Vegeta powered up to 2,000-power level, while Raddiz hit 1,000. Frieza noticed, and tried to out-do them, but only managed 1,500. Vegeta picked up the "results" with his sensitivity power.  
  
"Ha! Not as strong as you thought you were, huh?" Vegeta laughed at Raddiz.  
  
Raddiz breathed in deeply and tried to remember his father's words. 'Raddiz, people are not very accepting of others that are different from them. Especially Saiyans, believe me, I am one.' Raddiz choked down on the temptation burning inside him. He wanted to show Vegeta exactly how much power he had. He wanted to show him that he was a freak and proud of it.  
  
"All you Saiyans are weak," Frieza added with practiced disgust.  
  
Vegeta growled at Frieza. "Says second place!"  
  
Frieza blushed a bit, but jumped at the sound of Bulma's screeching voice. "Hey, my knights in stupid armor! There's a devil in our room and your arguing about THIS!"  
  
Frieza yelled at Bulma while Vegeta and Raddiz approached Mr. Satan. "I am NOT a knight, my armor is NOT stupid, and I am DEFINITLY NOT YOURS!"  
  
Trunks managed his way around the screaming kids and the barrage of kids with sharp things pointed at Mr. Satan. "I'm very sure that the Devil isn't your teacher." He looked at Satan. "Why are you 20 minutes late?"  
  
Mr. Satan grinned at Trunks. "I- I- I had stuff."  
  
Trunks looked at him.  
  
"Look I'm here now aren't I?" Satan got defensive. He stumbled to his desk that was strangely cluttered for the first day of school. The second graders were still pointing at him and panned their bodies with his movement. By now, they were being disarmed of their unsharpened pencils and safety plastic scissors.  
  
Vegeta and Raddiz stood in front of Satan's desk. They stared at him suspiciously.  
  
Vegeta spoke up. "I am Prince Vegeta of the Saiyan people of Bejita."  
  
Satan looked forward. "That's nice, kid" A pencil rolled out of Satan's bag. It slowly rolled across the table and fell onto the floor. Vegeta and Raddiz watched it the entire journey. Satan heard it hit and looked back over his desk. "Could you get that for me kid?"  
  
Vegeta and Raddiz looked up at Mr. Satan, looked at each other, looked back at the pencil, and then looked back at Satan. They laughed, powered down, and walked back the corner of the room.  
  
Trunks shook his head. "Everyone calm down so that we can begin the great adventure known as learning." His voice dripped of dreary sarcasm.  
  
"Do you want to be teacher?" Mr. Satan barked. "Don't make me kill you," Trunks was too tired to deal with this. He sat down next to the door so that he could see the clown, Satan, and Bulma at once.  
  
Satan visibly shuttered to himself. He turned to the class with a weak smile. "Umm, well - Welcome to Orange Star Elementary School!"  
  
********(Don't think of it as a threat. Think of it as a promise of pain.)********  
  
Maron ran down the hallway, barely remembering in what classroom she was to teach. After realizing that she passed in three minutes ago she turned around and ran the other way. At the door, she fixed her dress and hair. Maron breathed in and turned the knob.  
  
Maron walked into the classroom and saw a student in Rocawear everything in the front of the class. "Okay, all you level 0, no-account, LOSERS! I'm yo' teacher! I go by the names of 'Great and Undisputed One', 'Jessie the Terrible', and 'Killer Pooh Bear'. But all ya'll can call me Lil' Moltres. Now hand over any and all Pokemon cards that you may be possessing! NOW!"  
  
"Excuse me," Maron stood behind Lil' Moltres, "who do you think you are?"  
  
Lil' Moltres looked up at Ms. Maron. "Didn't you listen to a thing I just said? I'm Lil' 'cause I'm lil', and I'm a moltres; like that dude from off the show that be like moltres." Lil' Moltres began to look off into space as she philosophized her nickname. "But I'm really not like that dude. I'm like that girl he be with. The one with her skirt up to her booty. I be like her. We got the same name and stuff, too. But my hair short." Lil' Moltres took off her hat. "Real short. But nobody think I'm a boy, like other girls with short hair."  
  
Ms. Maron blinked. "That was, nice. Umm. Lil' - Moltres?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Sit down."  
  
Lil' Moltres scuffled to the last row of desks. Ms. Maron introduced herself as the third grade teacher. One by one she had the students introduced themselves, too. In the front was Bardock and a dark-skinned girl named Bianca. She swung her leg back and forth. Bardock noticed plastic stinking out of her pants leg.  
  
"What happened?" He pointed to her cast.  
  
"You don't wanna know." Bianca looked Bardock up and down. She smiled. Bardock blushed and turned back to the front of the class.  
  
Cell sat in the second row, diagonal to Bianca but away from Bardock. Next to him was a human boy with light brown eyes. He had long, bushy, dark-gold hair that covered his face, shoulders and back. Cell had never had any real contact with humans - besides Dr. Gero - and curiously examined him. The boy wore black earrings that stuck out of his hair. He was in a daze and didn't seem to notice Cell looking at him. He wore black jacket and black jeans. 'Weird,' Cell thought.  
  
"Hello there - Cell?" Ms. Maron called.  
  
"What?" Cell snapped out of his daydream. "WHAT?" Cell scrabbled in his seat. "Where am I? Oh, right, school! Ha, ha, ha! Umm, wait you just said my name!"  
  
"Yes, but is there anything you would like to add to it?"  
  
"No."  
  
Ms. Maron shrugged. "Okey-Dokey. Next, please."  
  
The boy shifted his hazel eyes to meet Ms. Maron's. "My name is Yami Kappa. I am - a Scorpio." Yami looked directly at Cell. Cell jumped, but kept his lock on Yami's protruding eyes. Together, they looked behind them at two aliens poking each other and giggling. Yami and Cell turned back around and continued to stare into each other's eyes. Cell refused to be undermined. 'Weird,' Yami thought.  
  
The rest of the kids introduced themselves. Prince Cooler and Lil' Moltres were sitting in the back and Matthew was sitting in front of Lil' Moltres.  
  
By 9:00 am, all of the classes had organized themselves. In, Mr. Dende's class, the mayhem had finally ceased, until the fourth table. When a human girl named Chi-Chi from the fourth table, introduced herself, she paid Goku 20 zenni to come to dinner with her. The Namek in the fourth table ran to the middle of the floor, rambled his name, Piccolo, and ran back to his seat. Krillin, who sat next to Goku and Kakarotto in the fifth table, stuttered through his introduction. He was relived though when he fainted.  
  
At 11:30 was lunch. At lunch, all the students, from all the grades, ate together. There were two tables for each grade, ranking from kindergarten to fifth. It lasted for thirty minutes, until resting time. This was when the kindergartners took their nap, the first, second, and third graders had art in the large room next to the principal's office, and when the fourth and fifth graders had recess in the playground.  
  
Cell watched the older kids run outside while his classmates went inside. "How come we don't play with them?" He pouted, even though he and the others already had recess before lunch.  
  
"Because we're too small to play with them, and we would get tired and fall asleep afterward anyway." Yami. Inside, the students sat down at various seats, talking.  
  
"Hi, Jeice!" Goku chirped happily.  
  
Jeice cringed his nose. "Hey, look buddy! Don't be all nice-nice to me now, jerk!"  
  
Goku blinked. "I said 'hi' to you when you said 'hi' to the class." Goku giggled. "That was my twin brother that yelled. I don't - like - yelling."  
  
Jeice looked at Goku. "Well. your brother's a jerk!"  
  
"Yeah, I know." Goku giggled some more.  
  
"Everyone, settle down," Mr. Dende gathered his students. Mr. Satan and Ms. Maron nervously shifted around each other. "For those that don't know, my name is Mr. Dende, and these are Ms. Maron and Mr. Satan. Today is the first day of school, so we're going to draw pictures of things that we like. Things like sports, songs, food, or people!"  
  
"Yay!" Chi-Chi snatched red and green crayons out of the box to draw Goku's armor.  
  
"You can use crayons, markers, glitter, pencil, glue, construction paper, and scissors. They're all on the table in the back. If you have any questions, you can ask us. Let's start!"  
  
Prince Vegeta grabbed some red paper and scissors, and sat down at a table. He began to unavailingly cut out the Royal Bejita emblem. After a few tries Vegeta slammed the paper down. "This sucks!" He tried to think of something else that he could do.  
  
Goku bounced to Vegeta's table. "Here." He placed a pencil in front of Vegeta. "You could do it better by drawing it first." Goku looked at Vegeta's attempts. He saw Vegeta's amour and pointed to the red sign on it. "You trying to cut out that?"  
  
Vegeta looked down at what Goku was pointing at. "Yeah." He gave Goku a look. "Say, kid, what's your name?"  
  
"My name's Son, Goku!" He pulled the mass underneath Vegeta's table to surface. "And this is my new friend, Krillin!"  
  
Vegeta screamed. "What the Hell! What are you doing under there?"  
  
Krillin crawled back under the table in poked his head back up on the other side. He sat down in the seat next to Vegeta. "You wouldn't have happened to see a little orange ball with six tiny stars in the middle of it, around here have you?" Krillin smiled.  
  
Vegeta stared at Krillin. "No. I haven't."  
  
Krillin pouted. "Oh, okay then. See you later!" Krillin ducked back under the table and crawled on to the next table. Goku turned back to Vegeta. "So, what's your name?"  
  
Vegeta buffed his cheat out. "You SHOULD know who I am. I am Prince Vegeta. My mother is the ruler of the Saiyan people of Bejita."  
  
"Hey, I'M a Saiyan!"  
  
Vegeta smiled. "Do you know what that means?"  
  
"No."  
  
"That means, that as a Saiyan, you have the birthright to be my servant!" Vegeta sneered. 'This is going to be SO fun!' he thought.  
  
"Really! Wow!" Goku bounced up and down, but suddenly he stopped. "Your what?"  
  
"My servant!" Vegeta said, patting Goku on the head. "It's the special term we Princes use for 'our BEST friends that do everything we tell them to do'!" Vegeta turned Goku around. "Do you see how Zarbon and Jeice are Frieza's best friends?" Goku nodded. "Well, that's how I want you and me to be."  
  
"Okay! I can't wait to tell my brothers!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"What? I can't tell my brothers?"  
  
"No! Have you ever had anything ALL for yourself, but then one of your brothers took it?"  
  
Goku winced. "Yeah, all the time. I'm the youngest, and I don't get anything!"  
  
"Well, now your best friends with a prince! That might make your brothers mad."  
  
"They would try to take YOU away from me!"  
  
"Right." Vegeta nodded his head with fake concern. "SO!" Vegeta pricked up. "As your first assignment as my friend -"  
  
"Best friend."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Best friend. As your first assignment, GET ME SOME GLUE!"  
  
"Yes, Sir!" Goku said army-style. Goku skipped off to the supplies table. Half way across the room he noticed a beautiful picture of birds. Goku stopped and stared at it. Matthew sat down after getting more crayons and continued to draw. "Did you draw that?"  
  
"Umm, yeah."  
  
"Wow, that's so pretty!" Goku sat down and watched him.  
  
Ten minutes later, Vegeta had become somewhat irritable. "Where is he?" Vegeta set off, and found him coloring a pizza at another table. "GOKU!" Vegeta yanked Goku's chubby tail. The crayon fell out of Goku's hand as his body was gripped in overwhelming pain. "I thought I told you to get me some paste!" Vegeta grabbed a large bulk of Goku's hair and swung him around in his chair. Vegeta was faced with pupil-less eyes that were far too angry to be Goku's. Vegeta yelped but it was too late. The boy grabbed Vegeta's armor and pulled him so close, that their noses were near touching.  
  
"I'm _ not _ GOKU!"  
  
Kakarotto swung Vegeta clear across the room. Piccolo was sitting at the table there. He looked up from his work to see Vegeta flying towards him. In a split second he leaped out of the way, before Vegeta impacted the table and broke it in half. "Hey, my picture!"  
  
The children began to run to the scene. The teachers, no where in sight. Kakarotto let loose an uncivilized roar and rocketed straight at Vegeta, but at an inch of hitting him, he was held short. Bardock grabbed hold of Kakarotto's tail and pulled him into a restraint.  
  
Piccolo had got over his picture and decided to get help.  
  
Raddiz made his way though the crowd. "Hey, if he wants to fight, let em' fight!"  
  
Bardock struggled to keep Kakarotto in place. "No! You should be helping me!"  
  
Goku eased through behind Raddiz with the open tub of glue in his arms. "Sorry, Vegeta about the wait. I - WHOA! WHAT HAPPENED HERE!" Goku ran in between Kakarotto and the woozy Vegeta. "What are you doing?"  
  
Kakarotto broke free of Bardock's hold. He ran pass Goku and jumped onto Vegeta. Kakarotto began to lightning punch Vegeta until Vegeta push him off of him. Goku ran to break them up. In one arm he held the tub of paste, with the other he hit anyone he could. Everyone was yelling.  
  
Goku grabbed the top of Vegeta's mountain of hair. "Ow!" Vegeta pushed Goku hard. Goku fell back onto Kakarotto. The tub of glue jolted onto Vegeta's forehead, right onto his widow's peak and bangs. Vegeta could fell cold glue oozing down his face.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kakarotto pushed Goku off of him. Goku flew into Vegeta. The tub popped of Vegeta's forehead and rolled down Goku's back, placing gooey paste in his hair, on his back, and even on his tail. Goku screamed as cold seeped around him. He kicked his feet and knocked the tub even more. The rest of it mostly splattered on Kakarotto and the floor. The kids began to step back.  
  
Kakarotto didn't care about the gunk. He ran right for Vegeta and continued to pommel him in the stomach. It was until then that Mr. Dende, Mr. Satan, and Ms. Maron came rushing in with Piccolo.  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED?"  
  
"OH, KAMI! ARE THOSE THE SAYIANS?"  
  
The fight was broken up and Vegeta tried to cough. "You- you vagabonds!" Vegeta struggled to stand. "You're going to regret the day that you messed with me! Look at what you've done!"  
  
"Calm down, Vegeta," Mr. Dende said, "everything will be fine once we -"  
  
"NO! Everything won't be fine!" Vegeta looked at Bardock. "SON, Goku? SON? Your family was exiled from Bejita, and NOW I see why! Everything won't be fine until I see you," Vegeta pointed one by one at the Son boys, "your stupid brothers, and the freak show parents that spawned you HANGING IN THE BEJITA COURTYARD!"  
  
"Oh yeah! -" Raddiz tried to interject.  
  
"No! I'M speaking NOW, tramp! The Queen's guards will be here within this hour. You WILL PAY!" Vegeta stormed out of the art room and pass Principal Mendo, who was at the door. She looked at the teachers.  
  
"Mr. Dende! Mr. Dende!" Kimmy ran to her teacher's side. "Do you want to see the kittens I drew?"  
  
*DANCE*(^_^) (^_^) (^_^) (^_^) (^_^) (^_^) (^_^) (^_^) (^_^) (^_^)*DANCE*  
  
*Ruby: I'm so happy!  
  
Proserpina: You were supposed to post at 14 reviews!  
  
*Ruby: I NEVER agreed to that. 


End file.
